In the operation of a mobile electronic device, there may be a need for an accurate determination of the position and orientation of the device. In an example, an augmented reality image may combine images of an environment containing actual objects with images of virtual objects with the intent of providing a combined image that seamlessly merges such image components.
However, conventional systems often have difficulty in merging virtual and real images because of inaccuracy in the computed position for such elements in relation to a display being used to depict the augmented image. The inaccuracy in said computed position arises from insufficient accuracy in the measurement of position and orientation of the display being used to depict the augmented image. As a result, virtual images are often not well anchored to the environment, causing such images to often “swim” in the environment rather than naturally existing or moving in the environment.
Further, the merging of real and virtual objects requires an accurate depiction of occlusions in which a virtual object is partially hidden behind a real object. If positions and orientations are not accurately presented, the border between real objects and virtual objects will be inaccurate, which may create gaps in the augmented reality images rather than natural looking delineations between virtual and actual objects.